The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The jawbone is a traditional Latin percussion instrument comprising the jaw of a medium-sized animal, typically a mule, horse or donkey. A jawbone player holds one half in one hand and strikes the other with either a stick or their hand, causing the teeth to rattle against the bone, creating a loud, untuned sound. Animal jawbones are typically not very durable and prone to breakage when used in this manner. In order to reproduce the sound created by the jawbone instrument, the vibraslap, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,053 to Cohen, was developed. The vibraslap provides the same sound profile of the jawbone instrument in a more durable, consistent, and compact form factor. Mounting the vibraslap in a location accessible to a player during a performance is desirable.